1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light-emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display panel has pixels which include organic light-emitting devices. Each organic light-emitting device is equipped with electrodes for applying a power supply voltage to an organic emission layer. Various types of wirings may be used to apply the power supply voltage. The wirings have a certain resistance. As a result, when current flows through the wirings, a voltage drop phenomenon may occur due to the resistance. The effects may become more pronounced with the size of the display panel.